fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Marisha
, Malliesia |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |firstseen =Book 2, Chapter 1: The Grustian Expedition |class =Cleric |mirage = |voiceby = }} Marisha is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. She is a Cleric who is an apprentice of Lena's. Profile When Marth and his army attack General Lorenz, he visits the village where Marisha lives. Her grandmother tells Marth that Marisha is 10 years old and if the rebels find out that she is actually 15, they would kill her - or do worse (since Lanfg and his troops are all but stated to force girls her age into sex slavery). Marisha begs Marth to let her join his army, since she's tired of being in hiding, and her grandmother mentions that she would make an excellent bride. While Marisha initially has a crush on Marth, she later comes to support Marth and Caeda together, as she can tell their feelings are genuine. When Medeus is defeated, in a dialogue Tiki starts cheering for Marth, which causes Marisha to tell her to stop because Caeda is in love with Marth and has had it hard, as Marth has so much responsibility that he cannot talk to her. Marisha's encouragement helps Caeda tell Marth her feelings and finally have their wedding. In the epilogue, Marisha vanishes, and Marth worries that she has become a "bad girl". Marisha, along with her teacher Lena, is able to use the Hammerne Staff. She is also the only person who is able to use the Thief Staff. She tends to use her own name as a personal pronoun in dialogue (quite common among young girls in Japanese). In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment Visit the village in Chapter 1. Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |30% |20% |50% |30% |70% |10% |3% |} Promotion Gains Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |-|Cleric= |50% |0% |40% |30% |60% |40% |20% |40% |} |-|Bishop= |50% |0% |50% |35% |60% |40% |15% |30% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Jake Supported by *Kris *Marth *Caeda Overall Marisha is a very useful character right from the minute she is recruited. As she is a Cleric, her ability to use staves will come in handy almost immediately, as some of your units will likely be hurt around that time. In terms of reclassing, Sage is the best option for Marisha, and though 5 points of resistance is lost, that doesn't matter much because pure waters and talismans can fix that problem. Compared to Wrys, Marisha has inferior base stats across the board, except for Luck, which is ridiculously high for a level 1 unpromoted unit, and weapon rank, where she is 2 up on him. Eventually, however, she will surpass him in all of the other categories with the possible exceptions of Skill and Resistance. They also have about the same availability, as while Marisha is recruited in Chapter 1, Wrys first appears in Prologue IV but after the prologue does not appear until Chapter 3x. When compared to Yuliya, Marisha really shines. Her higher hp and magic ratings cancel out that lower skill rating, which could be fixed with supports or a secret book to begin with. However, that still does not mean she should be thrown up against a group of hard-hitting opponents. Overall, she is arguably your best staff user. Epilogue Mystery of the Emblem Grustian Maiden Marisha After the war she vanished without a trace, much to Marth’s worry. Perhaps she has already become a bad girl... New Mystery of the Emblem Fanciful Child "Marisha vanished after the war, despite Marth's concerns. Some worried that she had become a delinquent..." Death Quote Etymology Marisha is a feminine name of Latin origin meaning "of the sea". Gallery File:Malliesia (Artwork).png|Official artwork of Marisha from the TCG. CipherMallisiaArt.jpg|Marisha as a Cleric by Marue. Image:Malliesia.jpg|Marisha, as she appears in the sixth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Priest. File:Malliesia TCG.png|Marisha, as she appears in the sixth series of the TCG as a Level 20 Bishop. File:CipherMalliesia.png|Marisha as a Cleric in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Malliesia profile Monsho no Nazo.png|Marisha's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Malliesia FE12 profile.png|Marisha 's portrait in New Mystery of the Emblem. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters